Broadband rf services, in the form of audio signals, video signals and Internet access communications signals, for example, are distributed over broadband communications cables to numerous subscribers of such services. Electronic devices, in the form of signal amplifiers and cable line extenders, are distributed along the transmission cables to amplify the signals, and to maintain a balanced load. Typically, the transmission cables are elevated above ground by poles, with the devices being at the poles, and being mounted on the transmission cables or hanging parallel to the cables. The signals of these amplifiers and extenders are in need of periodic adjustment, for example, to transmit the signals over longer distances, to supply the signals to an increased number of subscribers, and to maintain a balanced load distribution of the signals among multiple subscribers. In the past, these devices needed direct physical contact with them to have their signals adjusted, which required a person to be lifted to each device on a pole, that person to make the adjustment while being elevated above ground, and that person to be lowered and transported to a device at another location, where the process was repeated. The process of lifting, adjusting and lowering, involved expensive lifting equipment and a concern to ensure personal safety. The time required to conduct the process was lengthy.
With advances in wireless communications technology being applied to improve the amplifier and extender devices, they are now provided with known transceivers and are adjustable by communicating with a portable, wireless communications device. Such a wireless communications device has known electronic transceivers that communicate remotely with the amplifiers and line extenders, and eliminates the need for direct physical contact with them. The risk of personal safety is reduced substantially, and further, the time required to conduct the process is substantially reduced. A portable, wireless communications device, for adjusting amplifiers and line extenders of a broadband transmission cable, requires an antenna assembly that is properly tuned to a frequency band of the communications signal being transmitted between the wireless communications device and the amplifiers and line extenders. The antenna assembly must be light in weight, and sealed from the elements of weather.